My Devil Boyfriend
by roaming about
Summary: I'll be your boyfriend!" "What!" "I can protect you from those bullies, and I'll support you and your family!" Then he gave an ominous smirk. "But it comes at a price - you have to give me your soul..."
1. The Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Summary: "I'll be your boyfriend!" "What?!" "I can protect you from those bullies, and I'll support you and your family!" Then he gave an ominous smirk. "But it comes at a price-you have to give me your soul..."

"SO YOU TOOK HIS TWIN'S SOUL INSTEAD?" Eriol yelled.

Syaoran nodded slowly. "W-Well... they look alike-"

Eriol felt himself about to cry at this reply. "Oh crap, we're in deep trouble!"

"What? What's wrong?" Yamazaki asked.

Eriol gulped and turned to Syaoran. "YOU YOU YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR STUPID FAULT!"

"What?" Syaoran asked, puzzled by Eriol's hysterical response.

Eriol was shouting by now, "YOU! YOU COLLECTED THE WRONG SOUL!"

"Now then you realised?" Yamazaki muttered.

Eriol buried his head in his hands. "OH SYAORAN LI YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE US THREE ANNIHILATED! BECAUSE OF YOUR DUMB BLUNDER, HE WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE HAS ESCAPED DEATH, WHILE HE WHOSE TIME HAS YET TO COME IS DEAD!"

Syaoran gulped. "Do you mean to say that... I've upset the balance of Life and Death on Earth?"

Eriol inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down. Then, he turned to Syaoran and he said in a trembling voice, "Y-Yes. And for that, our souls will pay! Oh, the Grim Reaper will destroy us for this!"

Before Eriol could utter the last word, Yamazaki had dashed into Syaoran and shoved him against a wall.

"SYAORAN LI YOU MORON!" Yamazaki screamed, "YOU BIG FAT MORON! LOOK AT THE TROUBLE WE'RE IN AGAIN COS' OF YOU! I DON'T WANNA DIE AGAIN! YOU JINX! WHEN WE WERE ALIVE, YOU KILLED ERIOL AND I ALONG WITH YOURSELF IN SOME STUPID LAB EXPLOSION, AND NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US AGAIN! WHY WHY WHY DID I CONTINUE TO HANG OUT WITH YOU EVEN AFTER DEATH? YOU'RE A JINX AND A MURDERER-"

"ENOUGH!" Eriol yelled, silencing Yamazaki. Yamazaki let go of Syaoran.

Then, Eriol walked towards Syaoran, who didn't dare to look up.

"There is still one way out of this. We can still save ourselves," Eriol began. "What we need is the soul of a pure-hearted girl! We can offer her soul as sacrifice to the Grim Reaper! It will show our sincerity in repenting of our mistake, and our remorse."

"I'll get that soul!" Syaoran offered instantaneously. "I ought to! Leave it to me!"

This time, Eriol and Yamazaki both shoved him against the wall.

"Not again..." Syaoran breathed out as his friends pinned him down.

"OF COURSE YOU'LL DO IT! HELLOOOOO WHO CAUSED THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!!!" Eriol shouted.

"YOU'D BETTER GET THAT FREAKING SOUL FAST, DUDE! OR I'LL ANNIHILATE YOU BEFORE THE GRIM DOES!" Yamazaki added.

"O-Ok...!" Syaoran said as he gasped for air. "J-Just let me down first!"

* * *

"Who do you guys think you are? I'm not afraid of you!" an emerald-eyed girl shouted as a group of gangsters cornered her.

"D-Don't you thugs come any closer!" the girl, Sakura, went on, trying not to show fear. "I-I know Black Magic!"

"Well, little girl," replied the leader of the gang, Taro, sinisterly. "Let's see how far you've progressed in it then! Guys, hold her down!"

"HEY! LET GO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sakura screamed but Taro's cronies had already pinned her to the wall. One of them snatched her bag from her and passed it to Taro.

"Now, let's see how much your parents give you for your allowance," Taro said as he took out Sakura's wallet. "You know, things wouldn't have come to such a state if you'd just obediently surrender all your money in the first place."

"YOU HOOLIGANS! RETURN ME MY MONEY NOW OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" Sakura yelled as she struggled.

"Dammit, shut it and stop squirming so much, bitch!" one of the gangsters threatened as he raised a fist against her.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ok if I were a pure-hearted girl where would I be?" Syaoran murmured as he wandered about randomly. "Maybe I'd be helping out in the orphanage or the old folks' home-"

Just then, he heard a girl's shouts from nearby. Curious, Syaoran decided to see what was going on.

"Can we just knock her out, chief? She's making too much noise, people may hear," a man with golden spiky hair said as he pointed at an emerald eyed girl.

_Is she being bullied by those hooligans? _Syaoran asked himself. That scene reminded him of how he himself used to be bullied by the thugs at school many times when he was still alive.

"ARGHHHHHHH!!! T-T-THAT LITTLE BITCH BIT ME!" another guy yelped as he released his hold of the girl's right arm and shook his hand painfully.

He then angrily boxed the girl's right ear. "That'll teach you!"

"Let's just take her money and kill her, man!" another suggested. "She'll go straight to police the moment we release her!"

_That doesn't look good.., do I help her? But I'm not supposed to stick my nose into the business of the living. Besides, I've got to find that soul!_ Syaoran thought.

"H-HEY! DON'T YOU DARE! MY BROTHER'S A POLICEMAN, AND HE'LL ARREST YOU FOR MURDERING ME AND YOU'LL GET THE DEATH PENALTY!" the girl shouted. "IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU, LET ME GO!"

"Shit, you're right," the leader said. The girl heaved a sigh of relief.

"Let's just kill her, guys. If not, she'll tell on us to her brother and we'll go straight to jail," the leader said.

_I don't know anything, I don't see anything, I don't hear anything, I'm just going to go my own way..._ Syaoran chanted as he began to walk away from the scene.

**Sakura's POV:**

"Let's just kill her, guys. If not, she'll tell on us to her brother and we'll go straight to jail."

I gulped at that statement. Maybe I shouldn't have lied about my brother being a policeman...

"Y-You guys aren't really going to kill me, right?" I asked timidly. "W-We're all schoolmates!"

They guffawed at my words.

"Dude, brothers and sisters have killed each other over simple reasons like money or inheritance," Taro replied. "And you tell me that I shouldn't kill you cos' we attend the same school? Might as well add in the bit that we live in the same country on the same planet in the same universe! HAHAHA!"

I felt my hair rise at that statement.

CRAP THEY'RE SERIOUS ABOUT MURDERING ME!!!

"Enough of the small talk now," Taro suddenly said solemnly as he pulled out a penknife from his pocket. "You'd better pray that I stab you exactly in the heart so you can get to Heaven fast!"

I stared dumbly at that awful penknife and contemplated about faking a sudden heart attack and collapsing dead on the ground. Hopefully they'd buy my act and leave me there.

Fat chance! Firstly, my acting skills aren't really good, and secondly, Taro would still probably stab me in the end just to check if I'm really dead, and ultimately, I'd still die!

Suddenly, Taro withdrew his penknife and threw it away. He then returned me my bag and my money!

"What kind of an evil, bloodthirsty delinquent am I?" he said, slapping himself in the forehead. "Gosh, I not only just threatened some innocent girl, I almost killed her! I'm a sucker, you know that? I'm a dick! I'm going straight to Hell for the evil sins I'm committing right now!"

You can't be more right about that...

"T-Taro, dude, you ok?" one of his friends asked, puzzled by the weird stuff he was spouting.

"HA!" Taro suddenly laughed out, scaring all of us. "HA! So my name is Taro? Well well well, is it just a coincidence or do all the bullies in Tomoeda have the same name? You know, when I was still alive, this huge bloke also called 'Taro' used to bully me too! Damn, I hate him until now!"

Taro then started looking at his own hands before hitting himself hardly. "Stupid gangsters! Just cos' you have gangs doesn't mean you can outnumber others and extort money from them and do whatever you want!" he scolded. "You're in fact just a coward hiding behind cowards like yourself!"

"O...kay?" another guy remarked, seeing such eccentric behaviour. "I think we'd better leave him be."

As quick as a flash, I took this opportunity to pull myself away from the death grip of his cronies and escaped...


	2. The Contract

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or anything affiliated with it.

Author's note: Hey people! Sorry for the long hiatus! Hope this chapter makes amends for the long wait :(

**Sakura's POV:**

I quickly ran back home as fast as I could while trying to think of an excuse for the bruises on my face and body. Dad was having enough trouble trying to clear Uncle's debts, and I didn't want him to worry about me too.

* * *

"I'm home!" I shouted as I swung the door open.

"Kaijuu, why're you home so late," Touya said as he walked out with his cup of instant ramen from the kitchen. When he saw me, he was so shocked he almost dropped his noodles.

"Hey, what happened to you? You've bruises all over your body! And why're you panting so hard, you've been running away from somebody? Did you run into bad guys?" he asked as he walked towards me.

I tried to avert my face to the right so he wouldn't see the bruise on my left ear. Stupid Taro and his stupid idiot friends...

I cursed Taro under my breath while trying to phrase my excuse without stammering,

"Err... I-I was late for school today... So-so I had detention. Then I wanted to get back home fast... s-so I ran and I-I fell."

Damndamndamndamndamndamn I really suck at lying.

Touya looked back at me suspiciously.

"Sakura, you're just like Dad. No matter how hard you try, you just can't lie," he said. "Come on, be truthful. Dad's not home yet, he's working anther night shift tonight. I really want to help."

I bit my lip. What could I tell Touya? That the son of Uncle's creditor is in the same school as me? That I've been secretly paying him protection fees using the pocket money meant to buy new books? That the reason why so far no one has come to commit arson on the house or break down our door to steal our possessions was because of those protection fees?

I couldn't.

There was a long awkward silence between Touya and me when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I-I'll get it!" I immediately volunteered before turning to open the door.

"Hello," some amber-eyed guy said as he smiled at me. I looked back at him.

"Hi. And you're looking for?"

"The family members of Kinomoto Fujitaka."

Touya appeared at the door behind me. "That's us both," he said. "We're his children. What's wrong now? What happened to our dad?"

The guy sighed. "I'm so sorry to break the news to you but... Mr Kinomoto is currently in the A&E. He got involved in an fatal accident-"

"What? Where's the hospital?"

"Tomoeda General Hospital."

I felt my legs crumble at the news. Uncle was gone, I couldn't afford to lose Dad too!

"Sakura, are you alright?" Touya said as he quickly supported me. "Please don't do this too, we need to stay strong."

I was already crying. "I-I... I..."

The amber-eyed guy spoke. "I think she should rest here. Maybe you should go check up on your dad at the hospital, I'll take care of her here."

"No," I said. "I-I want to see Dad." And I tried to stand up, but I couldn't.

"Sakura, you're heavily bruised and this is a big blow. I think you should rest here first, please. I don't anything more to happen," Touya said. Then he turned to the guy. "Please make sure she stays at home. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And I'm so sorry about this."

I watched Touya's blur silhouette fade and I began to worry about Dad. Why this? Why must this happen? I don't want another loved one of mine to die!

I began to sob loudly, not caring that there was a stranger right in front of me and passers-by looking curiously at the two of us.

"Your father won't die," I heard the guy said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "It's not his time yet."

I wiped away the tears from my eyes and looked up at him. "W-What?"

He sat down next to me and gave me a reassuring smile. "He won't die tonight. No, not tonight, nor tomorrow, not even in twenty years. He'll just be hospitalised for quite a few weeks. But it beats death anytime eh?"

It sounded ridiculous but I couldn't help but be cheered up by it.

"Cool, you're finally smiling."

"Wait, but... what do you mean by that?" I asked. "Are you a doctor?"

He laughed. "Hahaha nah, but I wanted to be one."

"Then how do you know so much about my dad's condition?"

He looked around suspiciously before turning to me and saying in a really solemn tone, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go into the house. Here is too... public."

I laughed. "Is it that serious?"

"So serious that I advise you be mentally prepared. Seriously."

We both got up and he gestured me to go into the house first. Then he looked out suspiciously before quickly closing the door shut.

"Sakura," he said, "After tonight, your life will never be the same again."

I looked at him, surprised. What did he mean by that, and how did he know my name?

"I usually don't manifest myself to people, but I have no choice now," he said.

I backed against the wall. "T-Touya! Touya!"

"He's gone to the hospital, it's just you and me now."

"W-Who are you? What do you want from me? Are you another of Taro's cronies?" Crap, how could I have been so naive as to let a stranger into the house? How could Touya and I have been so naive as to listen to just any stranger?

"Hey chill, I mean no harm to you!" he said, putting up his arms. "Well, actually I do, but not the human kind of harm. Anyway, speaking about Taro, didn't you wonder why just now he suddenly changed? As though he suddenly became a different sort of person? It's because I possessed him. I know it sounds crazy but it's true. Do you believe in spirits? Okay but that's not really important because anyway, spirits do exist. Like me. Usually the rule is, we don't mess with the living. If we do, and the Grim finds out, we're dead. Like second time kind of dead. Especially for spirits like me who are in the higher end of the hierarchy, we cannot break this rule all the more. But really, I've no choice. I did something very, very, very wrong and if I don't make amends for it, my spirit will be annihilated. Which is why I need your help. Only you can help me Sakura."

I covered my ears and screamed. "G-Get away from me, you're crazy!"

"You have to believe me, Sakura! Remember just now what happened to Taro? I saved you! It was me, you remember that, right?"

"I'm going to call the police!"

"Okay, seems like you're still sceptical. I guess I need to show more proof. Alright, you have a knife? I'm going to stab myself right here in the heart with a knife, and you're going to see, and I'm still going to walk and dance and not fall dead to the ground. Where's the kitchen?"

I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was alone in the house with a psychopath. Just two hours after being badly bullied. How could I be so unlucky?

"P-Please go away! Please! Why do you want to target me? I don't even know you!"

"Okay found it!" the psychopath said as he held up a knife. Oh no, he couldn't be serious!

"See, I'm going to stab myself right here now," he said, aiming the knife at his heart.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, covering my eyes. Suddenly, everything became pitch black. Before I knew it, a hand came and pulled me by the right hand, and I felt myself suddenly growing very light.

"What's happening?" I said as I slowly removed my left hand over my eyes. "OH MY GOODNESS AM I FLOATING IN THE AIR?"

"Sakura, see? Do you believe me now?" a voice said to my right. I turned. It was the psychopath and he was floating alongside me too!

I was too shocked to scream.

"See Sakura? I'm speaking the truth! Do you believe me now? About the spirit part? I really am a spirit!"

"I-I... I... can't believe this is happening."

"You have to! See, look at your body below!"

I looked down and screamed. "Oh my goodness, i-is that my corpse?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I'm going to put you back into your body now. Anyway, you can't be out of your body too long if not you're really going to die. And that will mean another extra crime for me. Okay one, two, three!"

A wave of darkness came over me and the next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and I realised I was lying on the ground.

I continued to lie motionless on the ground. Did i just have a dream?

"You passed out even before I could stick the knife into my heart," the psychopath said as he stood over me.

Oh no. Oh crap. Oh darn. It was real.

I tried to get up but my body was too weak. He strectched out his hand to help me up. Hesitantly, I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"I don't know how long you would take to regain consciousness and I have a task to carry out in thirty minute's time so I decided the quickest best way to prove to you was to just take your spirit out of your body. You do believe me now, right?"

"Please go away," I sighed, turning to the wall and closing my eyes, hoping everything would disappear, including him.

"I really need your help," he said. "Okay what can I do so that you'll agree to help me?"

"Go away?"

"Come on, I'm serious."

"I AM serious, you freak me out!"

"I saw you being bullied today. Those bullies, they really are brutal, ganging up to hit a girl!" he remarked. "Look at the bruises all over you!"

"I don't mind," I said resignedly. "It's a price I have to pay."

"That's nonsense. You don't have to be subjected to their abuse. Japan is governed by law, you should put them in jail!"

"You don't understand my circumstances."

"Is it very bad?"

I nodded silently.

"How bad?"

"To the extent that I have to pay protection fees every fortnight and risk getting bullied like this just so that my family can be safe."

"Why don't you just call the police?"

"Because my dad owes Taro's dad a huge sum of money. Taro's dad is the most notorious loan shark in Tomoeda. At the slow rate my dad pays off his debts, my whole family could have been killed long ago, or at least badly hurt. But because of the protection fees I pay Taro, we're safe."

There was a long pause before the psychopath finally smiled.

"I got a solution," he said.

"What?"

"From what I can tell, you're willing to suffer just so that your family will be safe, right?"

"Yeah."

"You don't mind any price?"

"No price can be too big for their safety, I don't want any of them to die anymore."

"Well then, I have a proposal," he said as he looked at me in the eye.

"Ahem, you're being freaky again," I remarked.

"Oh, okay sorry," he said, looking down. "Anyway, want to hear my plan?"

I nodded.

"The proposal is very simple: I'll be your boyfriend!"

"What?"

"Why not? I can protect you from those bullies, and I'll support you and your family! I'll make sure no one harms you! If they want to, they'll have to get through me first!" Then he gave an ominous smirk, "But it comes at a price. You have to give me your soul..."

I stared back at him blankly.

"It's a really good deal, eh? You and your family get free protection, and your financial woes are gone!"

"But I have to give you my soul?"

"You said you'd pay any price for the safety of your family. And anyway, think of your dad in hospital now. His hospital bills are going to chalk up a huge sum... plus those debts..."

"I..."

"I'll make sure your dad stays in the best ward with the best surgeons attending to him! He'll come out in no more than three weeks! And when he does, he can immediately quit working three jobs a day. In fact, I'll provide for him! I'll be filial to him like a son!"

Images of my dad's frowning and sunken face filled my mind as I thought about how he constantly worried about the financial stuff 24/7.

"M-Maybe the deal is worth it..." I mumbled.

"So it's a deal? It's a deal?" he said, grinning.

I gulped. "For my family, I'm willing to sacrifice myself."

"All right then, I admire your guts! And your filial piety!" he said, patting me on the shoulder. I sighed.

"Now all you have to do is sign this contract," he said, handing me a piece of paper.

"Wow you're really efficient eh, you even got the contract ready," I said sarcastically. I looked at the contract and read it out:

I, Kinomoto Sakura, hereby agree that Syaoran Li will be my devil boyfriend. He will take care of me and fulfill all that I expect of him. He will give in to my whims and indulge in me. He will be my ideal boyfriend and I will remain faithful to him. In return for his service, I will give him my soul to do as he pleases with."

"Sign there."

"Your name is Syaoran Li?" I said. "Sounds familiar."

"Maybe you knew me when I was alive. I recall being quite a popular guy," he grinned cheekily.

I rolled my eyes. "'Hey anyway, what do you mean by "I will remain faithful to him"? I thought all I have to do on my part is give you my soul?"

"Well," Syaoran shrugged. "In the spirit world, we're closely guarded by morals. Hence this condition. But don't worry, if you break this rule, you will subjected only to my punishment since I'm the one at the receiving end. But I'm nice, I won't punish you. Anyway, it's not like we're really in love or something. I'll just do my job for you and you just do your job for me, and then we can lead our own lives. Cool eh?"

"Okay whatever, so I can still have a human boyfriend?" I asked. "I mean, not that I care about that," I added, not wanting to sound desperate.

"Yep go ahead, I won't pursue that violation," Syaoran said smilingly.

"Okay," I said. Then I took a pen and signed.

"Is that all?" I asked as Syaoran took back the contract. He smiled at me. "Yeah, easy process eh? No red tape or what.

"Oh crap, I need to go collect a soul now," he said as he looked at his watch.

"C-Collect a soul?"

"Yeah, someone's time is up. Anyway, I don't think it'll take long but if I should be delayed and you need me, all you have to do is just clap your hands together, close your eyes, think of me and say, "Super Syaoran I need you now!""

"WHAT?"

"You have to think of my face for it to work! And when I hear that i'll come straight to you!"

Before I could even respond, he disappeared in a flash of light.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me.


	3. The weird Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or anything affiliated with it.

Author's note: Hey everybody! haha i should be studying for my exams now but suddenly I just feeling like de-stressing... through fanfic. so yeah digressed on coming up with this new chappie. thanks so much to those who reviews, i've been motivated to carry on with this story, thank you! ^^ and please review to tell me whatcha think of this chapt too kay! thanks a lot :D btw, i haven't rly thot of an ending yet but i kinda think it's gna be sad? for those who're worrying the ending might be sad... i'll try to make to make it a happy one. hmm a happy kind of sad ending, worth spending time to figure out what that means. ahaha okay anyways i'm digressing AGAIN so i'll just get on with the story...

"Youwhat?"

"I said, I found a girlfriend," Syaoran declared smugly.

"Okay... so you found love? You wanna tell us about your love story now just as we're FRANTICALLY TRYING TO GET OUT OF THE DEEP SHIT YOU PUT US INTO?" Yamazaki said.

"No no no! I mean, a girlfriend as in a SACRIFICE," Syaoran clarified, evidently frustrated as he threw his hands up in the air, "Hey, this is supposed to be a good thing! I. Found. A. Sacrifice. We're saved!"

"If that's the case... wow Li first time you actually found a solution to our problems instead of adding on to them," Eriol said sarcastically.

"Yeah, if even Eriol and I couldn't find a pure hearted girl, much less you," Yamazaki added.

"Hey, it's true, really! I got her to be my girlfriend, see!" Syaoran boasted as he took out the contract.

Yamazaki and Eriol looked at each other, then at the contract skeptically.

"You know, it's against the law to forge signature," Eriol said as he inspected the handwriting. Yamazaki nodded.

"Oh fine, since you two need solid proof, I'll show you the girl," Syaoran said as he pulled his friends by the hand.

* * *

_"Dad's in critical condition." _

Touya's words rang clearly in Sakura's mind. She sighed again.

_"And... don't tell anyone, especially Dad, this but I'm going to stop school for awhile. I'm going to find work."_

_"What? But-"_

_"But what?" Touya asked back. "What other option is there? We need money to pay off debts, to pay Dad's hospital bills, to even survive through today."_

"And while I'm on my way to school, Touya's on his way to work," Sakura mumbled to herself. "I'm so useless, if only I had a way to help my family with this burden..."

Just then, Syaoran's face suddenly came to mind.

_"I'll be your boyfriend!"_ Sakura then remembered the smile on his face as he declared that statement. Though not in the romantic way, but with a rather sinister shade to it. She shuddered. And anyway that entire encounter was just too surreal. Thinking about it again, maybe it was just a horrid nightmare. Maybe after informing Touya and her the amber-eyed guy went straight home after that. Staying behind to comfort her and to prove he was some spirit wanting her soul... must have been those movies she'd been watching lately.

"It must have just been a very bad nightmare. Just some random dream about some random amber-eyed guy from the hospital." Sakura said to herself.

"SAKURA! THERE YOU ARE!" Sakura heard Tomoyo squeal excitedly. She looked up.

"Hey Tomoyo, hey Naoko," she waved back weakly, forcing a smile.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura, guess what?" Naoko said as she skipped over. Before Sakura could even open her mouth, Tomoyo cut her off, "Remember Hiro's birthday party two weeks later? WELL... Naoko says that... from reliable sources..." She paused here, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah?"

Tomoyo giggled while Naoko said in a low voice, "Shh don't act like you knew it from us but... Hiro-kun plans to ask you to be his girlfriend!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes! Exactly, this is sooo exciting! I'm SO going to record it down on my videocam!" Tomoyo squealed delightedly.

"OH TOTALLY," Naoko added. "The birthday boy publicly going on his knees, a bouquet of flowers in his hands, asking Sakura to be his girlfriend..."

"For his birthday wish..." Tomoyo added dreamily.

Amidst all this, Sakura just stood stumped.

"Wait, are you sure this is real? Like, how reliable are the sources?" Sakura asked skeptically. Hiro? She didn't even know him that well! It was just too hard to believe. And anyway given what she's going through now, it just isn't the time for romance.

"Definitely reliable!" Naoko replied. "Gosh, Sakura, you look more repelled than PLEASANTLY surprised. I think Tomoyo and I are even more delighted at this piece of news than you!"

"But it's all so sudden," Sakura remarked. "And anyway, I'm not supposed to have a boyfriend."

"Huh?"

Sakura froze. What was she thinking, about that silly dream again?

"What do you mean by... you're not supposed to have a boyfriend?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes glinting. "Sakura, do you mean that... YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?"

Sakura waved it off. "No, no! Of course not!"

"Come on, you're hiding something! Definitely," Naoko said as she leaned closer to study Sakura's now panicked face.

"No I'm not!" Sakura insisted.

"You sure?"

"Serious!"

"Yeah right."

"Come on, do I look like I'd hide stuff from you? Don't you girls trust me?" Sakura said, putting on a look of disappointment.

"Oh fine," Naoko said as she folded her arms. "We trust you kay. But bleh, this is so anti-climactic. I almost thought for once maybe you'd have some kind of boyfriend in the dark you just didn't want to tell us about-"

"Sakura!"

Naoko, Sakura and Tomoyo looked up to see three guys approaching them.

"There she is!" Syaoran pointed excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, this can't be..." Sakura murmured. "Wasn't it just a dream?"

"Sakura, who're those people?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, are they from our school? I've never seen them before," Naoko said. "Ooh the guy in the middle is hot."

Sakura gulped as Eriol, Syaoran and Yamazaki approached them, Syaoran excitedly dragging his two friends, one on his right, the other on his left.

"That girl is Sakura," Syaoran pointed out. He then waved at her. Sakura only smiled back.

_Why do I get the feeling it wasn't a nightmare after all? _Sakura thought dreadfully.

"Psst, Sakura, who's he?" Tomoyo whispered as the three guys came closer.

"Who? The one in the middle? Or the left?" Yamazaki asked under his breath.

"The one in the middle! that's Sakura," Syaoran said. "And she's the girlfriend I told you guys about!" He declared proudly.

"WHAT?" Sakura said as Tomoyo and Naoko turned to her at the same time, eyes widened in shock. "N-No I am not!"

"Yes you are, Sakura," Syaoran insisted, flashing her a smile. "Don't mind her, guys, she's just shy."

"I am not-"

"Hmm... she's not bad..." Eriol commented as he scrutinised Sakura. "She looks good enough."

"Hey, what does that mean-" Sakura was rudely interrupted by Yamazaki,

"Looking pretty and looking pure are two completely different things, Eriol."

"I meant good enough to be pure." Eriol replied.

"Excuse me," Sakura said loudly, "What do you guys mean by that?"

"Yeah guys, you're scaring her off," Syaoran added disapprovingly. Then he muttered under his breath. "If that happens my efforts could go to waste!"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Yamazaki said, giving an innocent smile.

"Yes, so sorry Sakura, don't mind us," Eriol said apologetically. "Anyway, hello! I'm Eriol Hirigazawa, and this guy here is Takeshi Yamazaki. We're Syaoran's friends. Nice to meet you."

"Yes indeed, very nice to meet you Sakura, you are one amazing girl to have caught Syaoran's heart," Yamazaki added in, faking a smile.

"Okay..." Sakura said, these guys were obviously a weird bunch. "Nice to meet you guys too-"

She was cut off by a random funeral song playing out of nowhere.

"Oops, that's mine," Eriol said as he took out an alarm. "We have to go collect some err... ah... stuff now," he said, pulling Yamazaki with him.

"Oh yeah, can't be late," Yamazaki said. "It's was nice knowing you Sakura. We look forward to seeing you again. And your friends too."

And with that, the two quickly rushed off.

"Okay, that was kinda freaky," Tomoyo whispered. Naoko nodded. "Err yeah, what's with the song?"

As for Sakura, she just felt like diving into some hole in the ground right there and then. Goodness, how in the world did she get mixed up with such creepy people? Wait, they weren't even people to begin with...

"Hey Sakura, introduce your awesome boyfriend to your friends!" Syaoran said, breaking off Sakura's train of though as he smiled at Tomoyo and Naoko, who were currently scrutinising him.

Sakura looked at him angrily.

"Are you that shy?" Syaoran asked.

"No I'm not, and you aren't my boyfriend," Sakura insisted.

"Yes I am," Syaoran insisted as well. "You can't deny that after last night."

"WHAT? LAST NIGHT?" Naoko repeated the words emphatically.

"What happened last night?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.

Syaoran gave a cheeky smile. "Can't, it's a couple's secret. Though I must say Sakura and I had a fun night getting to know each other better..."

Tomoyo and Naoko turned to Sakura, eyes glinting as though desiring some scandalous confession.

"No! Things aren't as he makes them out to be!" Sakura retorted. "Hey, Tomoyo, Naoko, you have to trust me!"

"That sounds familiar," Naoko said.

"I'm serious!"

"Like just now when you said you weren't hiding anything?"

"Sorry to interrupt you girls but... Sakura and I have some business to see together," Syaoran said as he walked towards Sakura and took her by the hand.

"Hey I don't want to go!" she said, trying to pull away.

"O-Oh, okay, sure," Tomoyo said smilingly. "Take her then, we won't disturb you!"

"Yeah, goodbye! We gotta go anyway!" Naoko added before giving Sakura the we-want-a-confession-at-school-tomorrow kind of look. With that, the both of them hurriedly dashed off.

Author's note: Ahhhh okay was it very random? are things happening too quickly? pls R&R!


End file.
